gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Archiving your Talk page Hello Monk, I have archived your Talk page for you again, as it was once again exceeding 40,000 bytes. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, thanks! I always forget, daw XD Also, please try to not place spaces after the heading of your subject, thanks :) Monk Talk 16:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::You are welcome. However, I fail to see what you mean by, "please try not to place spaces after the heading of your subject", as I fail to see any spaces after the subject heading. Could you please explain? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::When in classic-source code, you always place 2 spaces after the heading before you type; please avoid this by typing in Source editor (via Classic editor) when you talk on my talk page. Thanks Monk Talk 17:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Are you saying that you wish me to leave a message by editing the source code, instead of clicking on "Leave message" or "New message"? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I believe that clicking "Leave message" (or New Message) takes you straight into classic editor, but please proceed to "Source" rather than "Visual" when messaging me, as that won't place spaces after the title in the source code. Monk Talk 17:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I will try that the next time I create a new subject on your Talk page. By the way, to make sure that we are on the same page, are you referring to how the Visual Editor enters the source code for the title as title instead of title , or how the Visual Editor inserts two line breaks (normally made by pressing the "Return/Enter" key) after the title instead of only one? ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:47, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I have absolutely NO idea. Basically, the editor where you click the down arrow besides "edit" on articles, select "Classic Editor", then "Source". Monk Talk 17:49, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :So can I use the "Leave message" or "New message" buttons, or should I only directly edit the source code of this page when creating a new subject? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, as I said, Clicking Leave Message takes you to the Classic Editor anyway, you just need to further proceed to "Source" rather than the default "Visual". Monk Talk 17:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::All right, I get you now. I will try your method the next time that I create a new subject on your Talk page. By the way, may I ask why you are so particular about the extra spacing after the title in the source code? I do not believe that it affects the appearance of the page out of Source Mode. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::It looks messy and inconsistent in Source (which I usually edit in), so I prefer having it neatened out. Monk Talk 18:05, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::A fair point. As I said, I will try your method the next time that I create a new subject on your Talk page. Apologies for the inconvenience that I may have caused you. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:PS4 Hah, no worries. Yes, I've always been a PlayStation kid ever since they stopped making decent Nintendos :( 16:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Luckily there's literally no fault on the N64 that can't be fixed by simply taking out the cartridge and blowing on it, and as a result mine still works fine :D 16:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh, I had no idea they were so expensive now... Retro is obviously the way forward. 09:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Pumas it's still another name for them... And i can't remember, but i think i heard someone mention them... Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 18:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, we use the "also called" and "or name" for anything else it's called in-game, not real life, however, if you think you remember someone mention it, by all means add it back :P As long as you're completely certain, and if you really need to, provide some form of proof. Thanks! :) Monk Talk 18:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, i'll try to find who said it. i think it was close to the cable car rides :) Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 18:20, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That'd be great thanks! :) Monk Talk 18:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello Monk, please rename this image to the name in the "Move" template. Thank you. P.S.: I used the Classic Source Editor to create this message as you asked; how does it look to you? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:36, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :Still a space. I'll rename the image now. Monk Talk 15:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the image renaming. Regarding the space after the title, I definitely used the Classic Source Editor like you asked, but it does not seem to make a difference. I will try another method the next time that I leave a message under a new subject, which I hope will work. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get back on please :P (Talk) 22:50, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Image Name Ayy, you should rename this image. (Talk) 00:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the image that Duncan asked you to rename, you forgot to also add the appropriate license to it. Do not worry about it - I have done it for you on this occasion - but you should also check to see if an image has a license when renaming it, as more often than not an image with a bad name will also have no license. I actually noticed the image before Duncan did, but I forgot to add a license and ask you to rename it after I had issued an Image Policy reminder to the user who uploaded it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) User page Hey Monk. Can you please delete my photo and place the SWAT tank image over there? I don't want this anymore. Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:35, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Another bad image name This image was uploaded with an incorrect name. Please rename it. Thank you. P.S.: I have edited the entire Talk page to create this message, instead of using the "New message" or "Leave message" buttons. Please tell me if the space after the title is still occurring. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Please also rename this image. I am not entirely sure what to call it, but it seems to be an official gameplay screenshot of Grand Theft Auto IV: I will leave it to you to decide what to call it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update Hello Monk, I was reading the new page for the upcoming GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update, and I cannot help but note that Rockstar are finally intending to add something which I have wanted for some time: customizable apartments. Aside from that, the update looks quite spectacular in general, and I look forward to playing it. The only thing somewhat disappointing about this update is that it will not be released for the Xbox 360, but then again that is to be expected, considering the amount of content in it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) User When you're online and editing, keep an eye out for Evanthemaestro100 as I have had to revert several of his edits this morning for being complete nonsense. If you see him continuing to do so, warn him and then if he continues futher issue him a 3 day block. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Alrighty. Thanks Tom. I'll look out for him. Monk Talk 11:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Handling files...errm That list was only vehicles which had their handling changed through updates. Any vehicle that wasn't listed there was not changed and can be found here. 15:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Not too sure myself. I think Roll is 0.0055 and Pitch is 0.00185. That's why I don't like the old .dat format, it's hard to see what is what with the way it's laid out. And thanks :p. It's not only Heist vehicles that I'll be replacing/updating. I have a full list of vehicles that will need a replacement for the infoboxes only. 17:51, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::They're fine, but you will need to re-upload them in a .png format (just the infobox images, design gallery is fine and I'll leave it up to you what you want done with them (I won't do any design galleries because I don't have the time/hard drive space for all these clips)). 18:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) No need to upscale them, they look blurry/pixelated in full view. As long as it's any common resolution (lowest would be 640x360) it's ok. Also, if you still have the R* Editor clip, could you center the Dubsta? It's a bit too far to the right. 19:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Coming on right now. (Talk) 20:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Trivia on both Nightshade and Phoenix As you can clearly see, they are almost the same, thus my trivia was right and description is lacking information. Also, could you show me "Awful grammar", you were talking about? --MGgames100 (talk) 16:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Please forgive me the lacks of "the"... It's common thing for the Polish people to forgot them :P But IMO my trivia should be added to Phoenix... It would show that it's most likely nod from R*...--MGgames100 (talk) 17:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Outdated page Hello Monk, this page here: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Wiki:About . I can't edit it, it is locked. People try to vandalize it? Is this the reason why you guys lock some threads and pages? General9913 (talk) 21:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Unlocked. Give me a minute to make some changes. Monk Talk 21:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks Monk. General9913 (talk) 21:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. Feel free to edit it, tell me when you're done and I'll reprotect the page. Monk Talk 21:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat That is not a problem at all, there is no need to apologise. I actually forgot that I was in Chat, which was why I never left it. If you see me in that situation again, please feel free to kick me again, as I will understand the circumstances. By the way, I just wish to mention that the way that you responded to "Georgetheslayer" the other day was, in my opinion, rather impolite and curt: that user was merely asking for some additional help to follow the Media Policy (which I offered), and the way that you replied to him seemed almost like you were shoving an instruction manual that he could not understand properly (I had already sent him links to the Media Policy in my Image Policy reminder and warning) into his hands and saying to him, "Read this, and if you do not understand, too bad". However, I understand that you were feeling under the weather that day, so your mannerism is somewhat excusable, but I would suggest that you be a bit more gentle with such users in the future, and actually try and explain to them what they have difficulty understanding. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Xbox Pictures They're very good, in my opinion. It all depends at what time in-game you record the car - if it's anything other than Extra Sunny at 12:00-14:00, it will appear cloudy. In-game brightness set too high will also oversaturize the image (you can see this in my original IGG2 images, before I updated them recently), I keep mine at half. I also disable DoF effects (it's an option in the editor on PC, I don't know if it's on Xbox) to prevent the background and upper part of the car smudging together due to the depth of field. In the end, I completely get rid of the fog-like effect by setting the MSAA to x8 (anti-aliasing, console versions don't have it as far as I know) and changing frame scaling mode (downsampling) to x1.7500 (which combined with MSAA completely kills my framerate and leaves me at 15fps). All of this makes the screenshot a lot clearer, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Only angles would need some improvement on smaller cars, to make them cover almost the entire image, bigger vehicles are okay since it's hard to cover an entire image are with the way they're shaped. Anyway, keep doing what you're doing - it's looking very good so far :) 12:59, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :If you would make video of it and then screenshot the video, the quality would be a lot worse. YouTube likes to compress videos, so the image would be blurry/pixelated and not clear enough. And yes, they look even better now :) That's what I do and that's what I recommend doing, taking pictures of cars in their default traffic color. Anything non-default-traffic-color can be considered an user-modified vehicle, but I won't be strict about this if someone does take it in a custom color. Also agree with the ramp, for infobox a street or a parking lot would be good (I usually do it in a "natural environment", so off-roads go off-road, rich cars go in Vinewood, boats go in docks/marinas, etc.) and for design gallery it can be all ramps (it's what I actually wrote in my sandbox which I'll be updating now :p ). As for taking screenshots of the vehicles for infoboxes, I'll do rare vehicles (mostly mods-only vehicles) and DLC vehicles (past and future), and maybe a few random ones if I'll be bored or no-one updates them. 20:11, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. The list is in my sandbox (should be visible in recent wiki activity), feel free to replace anything marked in red or edit the page to update current status/add anything I have missed or mistaken. 20:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::That's fine. By the way, where exactly is the location at the airport? I wanted to use it for ramp-door Mule and heist Trashmaster but I just couldn't find it, lol 20:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::lol, I literally went past that area 3 times until I gave up and went to the empty lot by the hangars. 21:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: New infobox images Sure, I can upload them here uncropped. I just cropped them to remove that unnecessary space and to reduce file size, since all vehicle pics from past games are done that way. But if they do better uncropped for now, then alright. I still have the uncropped versions of all three vehicles I uploaded recently, so if you want me to upload them over the current ones, I can do it. Switch101 (talk) 20:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :All done now. I can also help with some vehicle pics if you don't mind. I could take pics of some Emergency and Military vehicles that either miss an enhanced version pic or only have a "ramp" shot. I'm more often here now, so it wouldn't be a problem. Switch101 (talk) 21:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll handle the Crusader and more emergency vehicles. It's getting late here so I'll start tomorrow. Switch101 (talk) 22:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Your recent edits on my userpages Why the heck are you doing this. That was a long prepared edit, parked there until it would get finished next week. WAS, cause you destroyed the only version I had. Why am I not allowed to edit MY talkpage here, this is really awkward. EDIT: Re-reading the little post you made on my talkpage, I get really pissed off. You never told me anything about userpages or talkpages, prove that or I call it a lie. Doppelblind (talk) 22:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vandal User:Yoloswag21 is vandalizing pages by putting random shit into the pages(Check his contributions for proof). Can you block him please? Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 09:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Sam Talk 09:31, December 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Infobox cars Haven't done anything at all today yet, so that's okay. btw tomorrow I might be a bit late (5-6 hours after the update is released) so if you buy the cars or they are added to single player, use the design gallery ramp-background images as a placeholder. 17:25, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :It's unlikely, unless R* adds them to traffic or uses the last-gen method of adding cars to special vehicles list. I haven't really need to convert many images before (just the names for which I used Windows PowerShell, dunno if it converts extensions), but if I remember correctly there are a few programs that can batch-convert image extensions if you Google them. 18:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) GTA V Discounts & Bonuses Hey Monk. Recently, there were bonuses for playing all Adversary Modes, and I don't really know where to put this information. Prevously, all discounts & bonuses (as far as I can remember) are related to an update, but now... well, the bonuses is not even related to any update. Rockstar has been a bit inconsistent, so I'm just asking, should we have another page (maybe named as Grand Theft Auto V/Discounts and Bonuses) for all discounts and bonuses in the game (similar to Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes)? Feel free to give your opinion. MC My Computer 05:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Brilliant idea. And another thing: discounts related to updates could go in the table too (or whatever type of documentation method), wnd just have "Main article: name#Discounts & Bonuses". Monk Talk 06:50, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, but is it possible to just list down all discounts on the page itself, instead of listing it down on the update page. Some bonuses and discounts happen after another update (eg. Many Heists Update discounts happen after Ill Gotten Gains Part 2), so to me it's better to just list down everything on the page chronologically (the same as the Title Update page), instead of listing it down in the updates pages. MC My Computer 07:21, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Well it is, but if there were Bonuses for an Update, might as well keep the discounts mentioned on that article, and either mention them again on the main page (where you're planning on listing then all) or just 'Main article'-link it to the articles. Any discounts not really linking to a DLC will go on the main list anyway. Monk Talk 07:37, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay I've have created the page :D Maybe you go to the page and modify it? (I know it's not perfect xD) MC My Computer 04:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Price Column It shows the price column on the Halloween Surprise page, so, you have it for that one. Kylerfox10 (talk) 17:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Update Already done. The update is meh for me at the moment. I've yet to buy the yacht and the houses, are they any good? How's the apartment customization too? I did the Criminal Mastermind recently enough so I can afford most of the stuff and the yacht, luckily. 18:01, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :I bought the yacht (the $7m one), Cognoscenti 55, and the customizable penthouse. New clothing options are awesome too. Except the apartment, those three are definitely my favorite things in the update. Though I have to say the yacht isn't done to it's fullest potential. Down to 9 million from 18 million, lol. Also, finished all infobox images (26 vehicles). Are you going to do design galleries for all (technically, 24/26 since 2 are mods only and look exactly the same as originals anyway) of them? 19:21, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Baller Infobox Why does it not need an infobox, other vehicles like the Stretch E have it, also the prices are different than the regular one, seems like it needs one. Kylerfox10 (talk) 15:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Its only a reskin. Nothing special. The Limo is a whole new moel with new features and a new name. Monk Talk 17:36, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Page renaming Hello Monk, since you have renamed the "Engines" article to link it back to the "Vehicle Features" article, please do the same thing to the "Horns" article. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:09, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Apologies, but I forgot to ask you to also rename the following articles to link back to the "Vehicle Features" page: *Custom Vehicle License Plates *Hydraulics Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:23, December 16, 2015 (UTC)